


Cookie Thief

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine ate all the cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kurt knows he ate all the cookies too, Kurt's a little Shit, M/M, Stomach Ache, Thanksgiving, but so is Blaine, but won't tell Kurt, cuddles in the bathroom, i forgot about Rachel, in the middle of May, let's just say she's on a tour or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: They sat there for a while in silence, as Blaine's head fell in Kurt's lap and the taller of the two rubbed the others back in rhythmic patterns and occasionally kissing his coming loose curls before Blaine spoke up."I ate the cookies." he stated miserably, voice scratchy.Blaine didn't have to look to see the smug look on Kurt's face as he said, "I know, B. And I plan on giving you a bunch of crap for it later but right now, why don't we get you to the kitchen so you can drink some water for that throat of yours and some medicine for that tummy, hm?"---Kurt made cookies and Blaine ate them but won't admit to it. Kurt get's it out of him the hard way.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Cookie Thief

"You ate the cookies."

Blaine looked up from the book he was reading and stared at his husband incredulously. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Kurt stated confidently, hands on his hips. "I made two dozen turkey shaped cookies and left them out to cool. I just looked and there's only a dozen cookies. _You_ ate them."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because you were the only one in the house."

Blaine blinked. "Maybe Finn did it. He was home too. Your dad and Carole took Cassie and Alex out to the playground while you cooked and I thought I heard him come home." he said as he turned a page.

"Blaine, sweetheart?" the taller man said oh so sweetly.

"Hm?"

"The cookies I made were the gluten free ones. Finn _hates_ those. His chocolate chip ones are in the freezer."

Not a flinch or anything from the shorter boy and that made Kurt frown. Maybe he really didn't eat them.

"Well maybe you just miscounted them," Blaine said casually as he lounged back up against the couch, legs crossed as he turned his attention back to his book.

"Maybe _I-_ " he inhaled before going on a full rant and continued calmly. "Okay, Blaine Anderson. We'll play it this way. Since you didn't eat the cookies then I'm sure you're very hungry, lucky for you; dinners ready." he gave Blaine a smirk before turning around and heading into the kitchen.

The gel haired man made sure Kurt was really gone before gulping silently as he rubbed and poked his stomach gently with his right hand.

Truth is, he was still really full from eating all those cookies.

• • •

Blaine loves Kurt's cooking.

It's delicious, doesn't take too long to make and somehow manages to be healthy and not taste like throw up.

He can normally eat two plates minimum, four plates max of his husbands food with maybe a little bit of wiggle room for desert, no shame (don't worry, he takes it all off at the gym).

Which is why he felt disappointed when he couldn't even finish half of his first plate.

"You outdid yourself as always, kiddo, bravo." Burt complimented Kurt as he cut a piece of turkey and plopped it in his mouth.

"Really, sweetheart, this is amazing." Carole agreed, pouring gravy onto her mash potatoes.

Kurt blushed slightly and smiled as he was tearing pieces of turkey and ham for two-year old Alex while Blaine was feeding 7 month old Cassandra baby food. "It's nothing, I'm happy to do it. I'm glad you're all enjoying." he finished tearing just as Finn spoke up.

"Wif' fuff ith really demithith', liffle bro." he said, or rather sprayed as his mouth was stuffed with a little bit of everything that was on the table.

"Swallow your food, Finn." Carole scolded, rolling her eyes fondly.

He obeyed then took a sip of water. "This stuff is really delicious, little bro." Finn said more clearly.

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt smiled at his goofy brother. "And don't call me little. I'm older than you."

The taller boy shrugged before turning back to devouring his food, leaving Kurt to look at his husband.

"Blaine? Is the food not good or something? You've barely touched it." he asked the man opposite of him, batting his eyelashes and feigning innocence.

Blaine shot him a barley noticeable glare as he scraped the bottom of the baby food bucket with a tiny plastic spoon that could fit easily into baby Cassandras mouth. "No, it's delicious as always, babe. Just making sure that the kids are fed is all." he responded, not making eye contact with Kurt and fed the little girl the last bite of her food.

"Hm, okay." the chestnut haired boy said, biting his lip to hold back a smile. He went back to his own plate and ate as Burt then brought him into a conversation about his new position at Vogue.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Them all just having a good time, laughing and chatting; catching up with one another. Since the Hummel-Anderson's and Finn and Rachel lived in New York, they never got a chance to see Burt and Carole unless it was through a video screen, so Thanksgiving together was nice.

Blaine kept taking small pieces of his meal here and there whenever Kurt would look his way and could practically _hear_ his buttons slowly unbuttoning and stomach filling as he swallowed each bite. But it was worth it because he could _not_ admit to eating those cookies, Kurt would never let him live that down.

It was when he was picking at his piece of turkey and making silly faces with the kids when Blaine felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

He shifted a bit and ignored it, going back to hearing the sweet sounds of his giggling children by crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue sideways. They both laughed loudly and tried to copy him which earned a famous, ' _really, Blaine? You're teaching our children this?_ ' look from Kurt (who was also laughing so ha!) but he ignored with a childish grin.

Then he felt like he was going to be sick.

He quickly covered his mouth and ran to the downstairs bathroom, barley shutting the door before throwing up in the toilet.

Maybe he shouldn't have had that last piece of turkey.

After what felt like eons of throwing up, he felt a soothing hand rub up and down his back and sweet, "Shhh, it's okay." whispered in his ear before he started sputtering and coughing and the puking stopping.

Closing his eyes, Blaine scooted back against the bathtub and closed his eyes; wincing a bit when he felt a cold washcloth wipe his forehead and face.

"I know it's cold," Kurt's voice echoed softly in the tile floored room, "But it'll help."

Blaine nodded and made grabby hands blindly to get his husband to cuddle with him, he was always needy when sick, and smiled when he felt arms being wrapped around his waist and his body being pressed against another that smelled like vanilla.

They sat there for a while in silence, as Blaine's head fell in Kurt's lap and the taller of the two rubbed the others back in rhythmic patterns and occasionally kissing his coming loose curls before Blaine spoke up.

"I ate the cookies." he stated miserably, voice scratchy.

Blaine didn't have to look to see the smug look on Kurt's face as he said, "I know, B. And I plan on giving you a bunch of crap for it later but right now, why don't we get you to the kitchen so you can drink some water for that throat of yours and some medicine for that tummy, hm?"

"Okay." he agreed, nodding, slowly sitting up and standing with the help from his husband. Together they left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, Kurt shaking his head as he pressed a kiss to the side of Blaine's head.

He would definitely remember this Thanksgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> some Thanksgiving fluff for you !! poor Blaine, maybe this'll teach him not to eat the cookies before dinner lol. thank you for reading : ))


End file.
